The Tale of Discord
by Pinkielicious
Summary: As Discord is turned to stone, he recalls his life in his final moments. A tragic tale about how Discord falls victim in to chaos, and how the same chaos posessed the hearts of those he holds most dear.
1. Prologue

**The Tale of Discord -  
Prologue **

"I'm missing some _excellent _chaos here!" I sighed, chortling sarcastically at the ponies. After my spell turned all the ponies against each other, even their stupid magic of '_friendship' _couldn't stop my beautiful chaos. Equestria was as good as mine!  
"Alright ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!" remarked the annoying purple one, Twilight Sparkle I believe was her name. She glowed her horn in my direction, all the ponies elements of harmony alighting. I knew that because their friendship had been torn, there was really no point in doing so; in fact the whole fiasco was rather tiresome. But then their jewels shot lasers at me, as you can imagine, at this point I was getting a little anxious. I was still somewhat sure of myself, but I had my doubts. In fact, I had large doubts. Who am I kidding – anxious? I was a nervous wreck, a subject of my own chaos.

And then that's when it happened. The purple unicorn's eyes rolled back in her head- either that or her iris had turned white, and a rainbow illuminated from the six little ponies. I screamed in agony and fright as the rainbow surrounded me. "NO!" I screamed, but it was no use, for my own arrogance and obsession with chaos had caused me my own flaw- I was merely a tragic hero of my own story.

As my body transformed to stone, my last conscious thoughts were these: How did I become this? This chaotic figure hated by all? It's true what they say in ponytails, in your last moments your life really does flash before your eyes, and mine flashed quite rapidly. But it wasn't just from the moment I had turned; it was from the beginning of me.


	2. Chapter One: My Little Discord

CHAPTER ONE: MY LITTLE DISCORD

My first memory actually dates back to the day I was born. Needless to say, it was chaotic.  
I remember smiling and looking up at my parents in delight- I'm not at all certain why, but something inside of me told me that I had a reason to be happy.  
Unlike me, however, my father was not.

My father was a pastel blue Earth Pony named 'Romantica', with a long black mane that drooped down his back. His tale was short and spiked straight and he had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen throughout the entirety of my life. His cutie mark was a black heart with a scroll that wrapped around it elegantly. My mother was a short bright pink alicorn named 'Kind Flight' with a beautiful face but a solemn expression. Her mane was short and light blue with a middle parting, and her tail was short and wavy. Her ears flopped down in a very adorable way. She towered over me, confused but smiling. Her eyes were blue, and her cutie mark was a triple spiral. I turned my head and saw three nurse ponies beside my father. One looked completely tired out and another one was lying on the floor. The third pony, the tallest of all three and the only male nurse present, towered over my father and spoke to him in hushed tones, probably so that my mother would not over hear.

"What is… _it_?" asked father.  
"Some sort of draconequus." Replied the nurse. "I've never witnessed one before, but I remember learning about them back at pony school." He remarked, gazing in my direction.  
"Ro, you're a father!" giggled mother, probably a little dizzy because the nurses had put a spell on her to reduce the pain. Father had a stern expression at this, and he loomed his head over mine.  
"Are you so sure Flighty?" he said with a straight face, not a single smile purging on his lips.  
Mother nodded. "This was a rather chaotic day, wasn't it?" she smiled, cradling me in her arms. "We still have to name him you know." She told my father, caressing my face.  
"Call him Chaos." My father murmured, sitting down on a chair beside the hospital bed.  
"How about Discord?" pledged forward my mother, tilting her head, her eyes seemed to spin as she regained sanity.  
"Discord?" stated father, rubbing his cheek in thought. "It certainly does suit him." He sighed.  
"Discord…" whispered my mother, her face beaming as she planted a kiss on my head. "Welcome to the world, my little Discord!"

After that memory, time skipped. My next memory was somewhat later, maybe a year or two. I was sitting on the sofa watching my mother clean up around the living room. She picked up my toys; my loud rattles, my crashing symbols. She looked tiresome, her wings wilting abnormally so, and wrinkles were forming around her eyes. Being an infant, I did not take in to consideration these factors, my poor mother.

It did not matter that I was young, I knew that I was different from her and father, and not just in appearance.  
"Mother, why am I not a pony?" I asked, twinkling my eyes up at her. She was so tired, but she looked at me and smiled. "Because you're extra special, with sprinkles on top!" She laughed, booping me on the nose with her hoof. I remember that she always used to say that, every time I was feeling sad.

I'd come home from pony school some days battered and bruised. Of course, all of my class mates _were _ponies and you can guess why I was bullied. They had made up a little rhyme one class, while we were learning about the different species of ponies, and they always chanted it at me.  
"Discord, Discord, not a pony of any sort!"  
After school each day, I'd ask my mother the same question. "Why am I not a pony?" and I always got her smiling response. "Because you're extra special, with sprinkles on top!"

In the next moment, my father walked through the door, smiling and giving my mother a kiss on the cheek. "Well Flighty, guess what!" he exclaimed, clopping his hooves on the floor in excitement. My mother looked up at him, her smile shining "What is it Ro? Tell me, tell me!" she had said. "My new novel has been selling really well, and my publisher wants us to move to _Canterlot_!" My mother squealed in delight at this news.  
"Well done! I am so proud of you! When are we moving?" she had asked.  
"As soon as possible!"  
"Where's Canterlot, father?" I asked him. His smile stopped completely, and he frowned as he looked at me. My father never made eye contact with me; he only ever looked _at _me, or _through _me.  
"A city, we're moving there." He said "And don't call me father." his voice monotone with no sense of happiness at all. My mother looked at the floor, saddened, and father went in to the other room.  
"Why am I not allowed to call father… father?" I remember asking my mother. She sighed, and smiled at me pathetically. "Because… because you must call him sir!" she said, her upper lip quivering as she ran in to the room my father went in to.

I can't remember what they were arguing about, but there was shouting… A _lot _of shouting. I only caught a few words;  
"We should have given him away when he was born." Shouted father, he was furious. "He's not a pony, of any sort."  
I heard the tears of mother, but then a strange giggle that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
"No… He's extra special, with sprinkles on top."


	3. Chapter Two: Canterlot

CHAPTER TWO: CANTERLOT

Nothing interesting or different happened at all in the time period that stretched between then and moving to Canterlot.

The new house we had moved to was dark, with shadows looming around every corner. My father walked in happily, and immediately started exploring the rooms, without uttering one word to me or my mother. My mother's bright appearance and personality seemed to dull against the blackness of the room. She looked grey and miserable, but somehow still kept a smile on her face.  
"Come along, Discord." She murmured, nudging me forward with her head.

I followed her up the stairs in to a small room which looked like it should be a closet more so than an actual room itself. "This will be your room, Discord." Mother said, stepping aside to let me through the door.  
When I went in, there was nothing but a small bed in the corner and a chest of drawers at the side of the room, I was puzzled. "But I don't own clothes." I said, scratching my head with my paw.  
I opened the drawers and found that there were pony clothes in them. They were all a midnight-blue colour and looked like they were for a winged pony.  
"Don't worry dear, that's just from the alicorns who used to live here." Mother said, putting the clothes back in the drawer and shutting them. "I shall get your father to take out this chest tonight, okay?" she smiled. "Have an adventure around, see all the rooms." She finally said, leaving in to the hall way and shutting the door behind her. As soon as she left, the room turned darker and much more sinister. I lay down on the small bed and curled myself up, and that's when I noticed something I had not seen before.

Beside the chest of drawers was what looked like a framed photograph of an alicorn, probably only a few years older than me.  
I went over to the photograph, and picked it up, examining it carefully. The alicorn was beautiful, white, with long pink wavy hair and she wore a crown. Under careful inspection I noticed that there were actually two ponies in the picture. In the background was an alicorn my age, also wearing a crown, but one that was made of yellow paper, she was wearing the dress I had seen in the drawers. I'm not sure how I had not seen her for a while; I think it was because I was too captivated by the beautiful white pony, clearly the eldest of the two.

I remember that every night I had lay in bed, staring at the beautiful alicorn. I even remember the name I gave her- "Belle", the French word for 'Beauty'. I remember wondering how such a beautiful alicorn that radiated light could have been living in a dark house like this.

Two months had passed since I'd moved to my new home, and my parents had still not taken me to my school. Thinking back on it now, they had probably been thinking that I'd be home schooled, because now we had the money, and father didn't want me socialising with any other… well… anyone.

I had been enjoying it for a while, as all young children not having to go to school do, but after those two months, I began to get bored, with nothing to do but watch my mother or sit in my bedroom, and come to think of it, my father still hadn't moved the drawers out of my room.  
"Mother, when can I go to school?" I had asked her, I was nearly the same height as her now.  
She smiled at me and wiped her eyes with her hoof, she seemed to have a habit of doing that now.  
"Oh, well, I suppose I could take you now." She said. Grabbing me and struggled to put me on her back. "But mother, it's 4pm on a Sunday." I'd said.  
She twitched her eye and put me back on the floor. "Then I guess you should go… tomorrow." She said, smiling ludicrously.

-

My teacher was called Miss Sunshine. She was a yellow unicorn with a sunflower as her cutie mark. I could see why that was her name, for she was sweet and kind.  
I was late to class on my first day of school. When I stepped through the door all the ponies stared at me, although, I hadn't really expected anything else. Miss Sunshine beamed at me and called me to the front of the class.  
"Every pony, this is Discord! He's new today, so be kind and treat him well!" she said, pointing me towards an desk at the back corner, next to another empty desk.  
"How do you know it's even a him?" remarked one rude pony on the front row. All the ponies laughed with him, but I just sighed and walked to my seat.

Little did I know back then that this rude pony's statement had changed the course of my life forever, for in the next moment a dark purple-blue alicorn that sat next to him stood up and shouted "Hey! Leave him alone!"  
Sure, it was a silly little comeback, but that was the first time any pony had stuck up for me. I stared at the back of this alicorns head, feeling as if I had seen her somewhere before.  
Next thing I knew, the alicorn turned to face me, grabbed her books, and sat on the desk beside me.  
"Welcome to the class Discord, I'm Luna."


	4. Chapter Three: The Goddess

CHAPTER THREE: THE GODDESS

It had been around a year since I'd moved to Canterlot and met Luna, and we were in our last year of pony school. I'll admit it took me a while to warm up to the strange, quirky alicorn. Eventually it got to the point where, when I was around Luna, a new feeling of warmth emerged inside of me. I had begun to smile and laugh, sometimes for no reason at all, and she was an excellent distraction to the cynicism of the world around me. I'd found out that Luna used to live in my house with her Gran, because her father didn't want her around him- that's a thing we had in common. When her Gran passed away, she moved back with her parents, but she hardly spent time around her home, she'd much rather fly around the night sky.

"Fear me, for I am the mighty Nightmare Moon!" Luna giggled, parading about my bedroom in her cape. The thing I admired the most about Luna was her youth, how she always managed to keep her playful nature even though age was working through both of us. Luna dragged me over to my drawers, and put a strange pony dress on me, it was white with a pink furry rim.  
"I used to share this room with my sister, when she came to stay. This is her dress, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing it!" Luna laughed, rolling around the floor at the sight of me. She glowed her horn and conjured up a mirror in front of me. I laughed so hard that I cried, then something inside me snapped.  
"Your sister?"  
"Yeah, Celestia!"  
I walked over to my bed and pulled out the framed photo of Luna and Belle that I had admired when I first came to Canterlot. It had been a long time since I looked at the photo, and I had completely forgotten it. My heart pounded in my chest as I was met once again with the beautiful Belle and her perfection. I gently stroked the image of her face with my claw and smiled to myself.  
"Is this Celestia?" I asked, showing the confused Luna the photograph. Luna's eyes widened, as she took the photograph.  
"My… This was so long ago!" she said, smiling at it. She laughed spontaneously, "This was at my birthday party two years ago! I look so cute." She said. "Don't you think so?" she asked me, I nodded in false agreement.  
"I'd like to meet your sister someday." I'd told Luna.

-x-

"Go on Discord, show her that thing you do!" pleaded Luna, shoving me with her hoof.  
I gazed in to the shimmering eyes of Celestia, and with a wave of my wrist commanded a pink cloud to appear above our heads. With a flick of my tail, the cloud began to rain chocolate on us.  
Celestia raised an eyebrow at me, and tutted at her sister sticking her tongue out and tasting the rain.  
"Come on Celestia, Chocolate _rain!_" Luna remarked, lowering her head and looking up at Celestia in the most adorable way she knew how.  
"Luna, please act like a princess for once." Celestia said, flicking her glimmering rainbow hair out of her eyes.  
"I can make cake too!" I told her. I wanted to make Celestia like me, no, I wanted to make her love me. I wanted to make her want me in the way I so wanted her.  
Celestia let out a large huff, and started walking away. "Come along, Luna." She commanded her, spreading her wings and taking flight.  
Luna let out a large sigh. "Well… bye Discord." She whispered at me. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say more, but after hearing a second shout from her sister, she flew away.

That day, the day I met Celestia, made me both absolutely ecstatic, but also miserable as I could be. I got home and held back tears from my eyes. I felt so happy that I had finally met her, the alicorn of my dreams, the reason why I learnt to make chocolate rain and turn the sky pink, but, I was also miserable for the whole time I was standing with her, she did not look me in the eye. I saw her sneak a glance at me when I was talking to Luna, but she just looked me up and down and wrinkled her nose. She was a Goddess.

And my imperfections disgusted her.

That night, as I lay curled up in my bed; I heard a knock at my door.  
My mother entered.  
She was frail now, down-hearted. The beautiful, young, happy pony that had once cradled me in her arms and sing me to sleep was gone, a ghost of her remained.  
But two things had never changed with my mother; her kindness and her love for me.  
"Discord, are you okay my sweet?" she whispered, sitting beside my bed and stroking my ears.  
"She doesn't love me." I told her. "How could anyone ever love someone like _me_?" I remember, although I wish I didn't, tears swelling up in my eyes and streaming down my face; my ugly, horrid face.  
"Of course it's possible Discord. I love you." She said, wiping my tears away.  
"You and who else?"  
"Your father loves you."  
I laughed manically at her; it was a laugh that I had not experienced before. It was new, different and evil. Mother looked taken back by my laughter, her expression grew even sadder, and her ears wilted.

"Oh please, he doesn't love me. He never loved me. And you know what my dear, dear mother? I don't think you love me either."


	5. Chapter Four: Friendship is different

CHAPTER FOUR: HAPPINESS

I and Luna had left pony school now, and I was struggling to find my place in the world. It was getting increasingly harder to remain friends with Luna, for she was so busy turning the day in to night, so she was never really around when I was awake.  
Occasionally, I slept through the day so I could meet Luna in the night.  
Most of the time, we'd just lie on the grass and watch the stars in the sky twinkle.

Luna was leaving the next day, up in to the skies to join Celestia. This would be the last time I'd see her for a very long while. I was going to miss her, but I planned to make this night as enjoyable as possible.

"Discord, do you think I'm beautiful?"  
I turned my head and looked upon Luna, her eyes reflecting the starry sky.  
"I've never really thought about it." I'd told her, and it was true, I never really had thought about Luna in that sort of way. I knew she was in no comparison to her sister, for Celestia was a goddess, a superior being to all other creatures in this universe.  
"But do you need to think about it? You took one look at Celestia and gasped, you've never done anything like that with me. Not even on pony prom night." She told me, rolling over on to her other side.  
"Luna, your sister is stunning, a real vision-"  
"I know."

The silence was awkward between us, but I ignored it and continued to watch the night sky. I decided to change the topic;  
"Look at this." I nudged her, and with a twist of my wrist and a flick of my tail, the stars in the sky began to move. I rolled on my side and faced Luna, watching her smile as she admired the new sentence that fell in the darkness.  
"Nightmare Moon." She said, laughing. "I can't believe you still remember that."  
She turned back to face me, and gazed deeply in to my eyes.

"I think you're beautiful." She told me, nuzzling in to my neck and closing her eyes.  
I turned on my back and placed my arm around her neck.  
"I think you're beautiful too."

Luna was leaving the next day, up in to the skies to join Celestia. This would be the last time I'd see her for a very long time.  
As I drifted off to sleep, the moon gleamed brightly.  
I could have sworn I'd seen the image of a heart imprinted on it, but it was probably just my imagination.

-x-

The next day, I awoke in my bed. It was strange, for I do not remember going there.  
I smiled at my memory of the night before.

She'd called me beautiful. She was the first and only person to ever call me beautiful.

I went in to my parent's room, saw that my father had left, and sat on the bed beside mother.  
"Oh, hello Discord." Mother said, facing me. She let out a groan as she clutched her chest. Mother had been bed-ridden for the past two weeks for she was feeling very 'under the weather', and I had a new little sister on the way.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked, combing my claws through her messy knotted hair.  
"I'm feeling much better." She said, smiling at me. "Luna's leaving today, isn't she?" she said, trying to stifle her painful groans. I nodded at her, and lowered my head in sadness, for I did feel sad. She was my best friend.  
"You know, what you said to me a while ago…" She said, looking at me in the eyes.  
"I've said a lot of things to you, mother." I laughed.  
"That one time, you told me 'She doesn't love me'."  
I was shocked. I couldn't figure out how she could have possibly known about Celestia, I had never told anyone about my love for her. I could only reply with one dumb statement:  
"Wh- what?"  
"Luna. You told me she didn't love you. But I know she does Discord." Mother said, smiling at me.  
"Luna? What about Celestia?"  
"Who's Celestia?"

That's when it dawned on me. It was a quick conversation between us, but those few sentences put a whole new perspective on my life.  
It had never been Celestia, I was always fascinated with her beauty, but I never loved her.

I was in love with Luna.

But it was too late, Luna must have gone by now. She'll probably have found a handsome pony before the next time we cross paths again and I'll just be a memory, if even that. I had to try something, I had to find her and tell her that I loved her.  
I kissed my mother on the cheek and ran out of my house. I flew as fast as my strange wings could carry me, until I reached the front door of her parent's house. I was nervous because her parents hadn't met me yet, I know that they would be scared and think I'm a monster who wanted to eat their babies, or something like that.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Celestia; I'd figured she was helping Luna pack her bags.  
She sighed at the sight of me. "What are _you _doing here?"  
"I… I wanted to say good bye to Luna." I said. I didn't look her in the eyes, for I feared that if I would I would fall for her perfection and forget about my feelings for Luna all together.  
"Well, she's gone to your house to say good bye to you. How funny." She started laughing, but in a sweet humorous way, not in the mean, spiteful way that I had expected.  
" I know what you're thinking, Discord. Go to her." She said. I looked up at her, and she flashed me a smile. "Good luck."


	6. Chapter Five: I became Chaos

CHAPTER FIVE: I BECAME CHAOS

I rushed back to my house and burst through my front door and up to my bedroom.  
I was greeted with the sight of Luna sitting on my bed, crossed-legged and facing the wall.  
"Luna, Luna I have something to tell you!" I said, touching her on the shoulder. She turned around to face me; tears were streaming down her face.  
"What is it?" I had asked, worried and confused.  
"What is this?" she muttered through her tears. She levitated the photograph of her and Celestia as children.

I had forgotten that after my first encounter with Celestia, I had cut Luna out of the background and drew a heart around Celestia. It was just a quick doodle and a way to cure my boredom, but I had completely forgotten about it.  
"Luna, I was just bored-"  
"You're in love with… with my sister!" she shouted at me, glowering her horn in my face.  
"Luna, I don't, I-"  
"Save it Discord, I don't want to know."  
Luna stormed out crying, leaving a trail of tears behind her.  
"Please don't leave Luna, please!" I screamed at her. I felt something swell inside of me, an anger that I could not control. She wasn't listening to me, and I so desperately wanted her to hear me out.  
I couldn't help it, but before my very eyes I witnessed it happen.  
The ground before Luna turned to stone and the walls closed in on her, making her exit impossible  
"What's going on?" she shouted, glaring at me through her tears.  
"I don't know Luna…" I felt the anger grow stronger in me, and the room turned even darker and grew smaller.

I was a monster and I didn't deserve Luna.

"Just leave Luna." I shouted at her. "Leave!"  
She began to make her way out of the window, sobbing hysterically.  
"I loved you Discord. I really did." She sighed, taking off in flight.  
After she left, the room began to return to its normal state. I sat in the middle of the room and cried.

-x-

It had been six months since I'd seen Luna. I never heard of her since, and I was so deeply in love with her.  
Most of the time I'd just lie in my bed and think about her. I missed her energetic nature, her warmth and smile, and most of all; the way she made me feel so very happy, something that never genuinely came around these days.

My little sister had been born; she was a blue unicorn named Twinkle, a perfect child. My father loved her so, always calling her "my special little girl" and bragging about her to all of his friends. My mother was still so ill. I blamed Twinkle, for it was her fault, I knew it in my bones.

I got so angry, so very angry. At times I wished Twinkle would disappear so very mysteriously, for I hated her more than I could bare.

I found happiness in something different. Not the happy memories of my precious Luna, or even the dead beauty of her sister Celestia. I did not remember the good things in my life, and I turned in to something evil and lost myself.

I became chaos.

I practiced many tricks in the art of disruption. I'd cause my room to rain chocolate, turn the floor to a checked pink and blue pattern and do many other useless things like make the furniture of my house float. It wasn't satisfying. I wanted my revenge on ponies; teach them for all the wrong they had caused me. It took one little twist in my tale to send me over the edge.


	7. Chapter Six: Call the Alicorns

CHAPTER SIX: CALL THE ALICORNS

IT was 2 o clock in the afternoon that Thursday evening. I was sitting in my bedroom when I heard sirens and the screams of Twinkle. I glanced out of my window only to see my mother lying on a hospital bed.  
She looked restless, her open eyes staring at nothing in absolute terror as she predicted her fate. She didn't look peaceful as so many naturally dead do. I almost felt a tear drop down my cheek as the nurses closed her eyelids and covered her face with a cloth. Perhaps I would have sobbed if I had still been sane.

I walked down the stairs to see my father, holding Twinkle in his lap. As she had gotten older, she had turned a light purple. He sat on the sofa watching the fire place sizzle and gleam.  
"Father" I said as I stood a safe distance behind him. There was no reply for a while until he uttered the fatal words.  
"This is your fault, Discord."  
I was taken aback. Even through the cruel ways of my father, I had not expected words so vile, so tasteless.  
"What did you say?" I felt myself anger, I knew something bad was going to happen, as it always did when I became angry.  
"If you had been normal, having Twinkle wouldn't have killed Flighty."  
Even Twinkle had closed her eyes and turned her head away from me. Silence fell over the room.

But then the walls started closing in. My father jumped, and turned towards me in one snapped movement.  
"DISCORD, WHAT IS THIS?"  
"You brought this on yourself _father-_" The words tasted bitter in my mouth. "-You could have been there for me. You wouldn't have needed Twinkle…"  
"YOU'RE A MONSTER."  
The fire place blazed strongly and fire spat on to the rug. In only a split second, the fire caught to the curtains, and the room was set alight.  
I towered over my father. I felt a glorious power over him, his fearful eyes trembling as he looked terrified in to mine. He looked so vulnerable, and I felt so alive.  
"It wasn't _my _fault mother died… IT WAS YOURS!"  
As I shouted the words, father grasped his chest, and fell to the floor. I took Twinkle in to my arms as I left the room. I walked out of the door and the walls had closed completely.

My home in Canterlot was no more.

Fire followed me every step I took. The ponies started to run in all directions, screaming their little manes off. Strangers, old classmates, unicorns, pegasi, all the ponies. I felt an endearing glory and happiness and smiled as I saw their horrified faces. They screamed.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE ALICORNS! SOMEBODY CALL THE ALICORNS!"

-x-

And then there they were.  
An army of white pegasi and princess Celestia, in the flesh.  
Her beauty was not apparent in my eyes anymore. The darkness of the world had dimmed my view on anything beautiful, even the goddess that was her.  
"Princess Celestia, what a pleasure!" I cackled, curtsying mockingly. Twinkle began to scream and cry in my arms. I had grown much taller than Celestia, and I enjoyed looming over her and casting shadows.  
I clicked my fingers and the floor started to rotate. Ponies all around were falling over and screaming, and Celestia looked shocked and scared. Oh, how it made me laugh!  
"This… this doesn't make sense." Celestia gasped, her legs shaking as she tried her best to balance as we spun faster and faster. Twinkle continued to scream louder.  
"What's the fun in making sense, Celestia?" I laughed at her.  
"Discord- listen to me! What happened to you? What happened _that _night?" She glared at me.  
"Dear Celestia, I have no idea what you are talking about!" I laughed, feeling no pain inside.

Chaos had completely covered every inch of me.

I watched as Celestia's eyes began to tire. Her legs were quivering hard, and with a great dramatic fall, she was on the ground, bowing down... to me!  
"Oh, what a strange 'turn' of events!" I laughed. I winked my left eye and the world stopped spinning around. Celestia was too weak to rise.  
But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of many colours. One by one, four alicorns landed beside Celestia, wearing jewels on golden necklaces.  
"What is this?"  
And then, behind me, she stood.  
"Discord." I heard a familiar voice, only it was different. It was louder, it had no joy. It was my precious Luna.


	8. Chapter Seven: Our last Farewell

CHAPTER SEVEN: OUR LAST FAREWELL

I turned to face her.  
"Luna…" I gasped.  
Caught off guard, Twinkle levitated from my arms and transported to the now standing, strong Celestia.  
"Discord, what happened to you?" Luna breathed, tears forming in her eyes. She took one look at her sister and begun to frown once again.  
"Luna, there's something I never told you. I need to tell you-" I said, instantly turning in to the Discord I once was.  
"It's too late for that." Celestia's voice boomed from behind me. I turned sharply, furious at the sight of Celestia holding Twinkle, with such a smug expression too.  
"It's too late for you. The powers of harmony are here, and together, we will destroy you!" She smirked, putting on a golden crown. Luna joined at their side.  
"Come on girls!" Celestia screamed, giving one final laugh at my confused, pathetic face. The elements began to glow, all except one.  
Celestia looked at her sister. "Come on Luna! Think of what he did to you! We need to destroy him!" she shouted, desperate for her sister to follow her commands.  
"Celestia, I can't-"  
"You must try!"  
The elements began to glow once again. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say. The appearance of Luna had caught me completely off guard and I was speechless, to say the least.

But then, anger came over me. I snarled, and let out a shout. The whole world around us turned to a bright light, until all that surrounded was blackness, me and Luna.  
Luna screamed, realising that her sister had gone, and tried to gallop away. Only to realise that there wasn't anywhere to gallop to.  
"Discord!" She shouted at me, coming up to me and looking deeply in to my eyes.  
"Let me go… please, let me go!" I saw the Luna that I had fallen in love with there in her eyes.  
"Luna, I love you." I told her, bending down to her height and putting my hands on her face.  
She gasped, speechless.  
"Wh-what?"  
"I've always loved you. Always. I was just far too stupid to say so! I- I-"  
"Stop it." Luna said, backing out of my hands. "Stop it right now! I loved you and you betrayed me. And then… and now…" She fell to the floor and started to weep in to her hooves. "I have to destroy you! You're not the same Discord I fell in love with."  
Tears began to swell up in my eyes. "Don't say that!" I stuttered, touching her sparkling blue hair.  
"Don't, I love you, I love you!" I shouted.  
I blinked and found myself back in the normal world. Luna still stood there, but with tears streaming down her face.

I looked at her expression, and I knew what I said had made no difference. She was still going to destroy me. I didn't want Celestia to know. I didn't want Celestia to know that I was in love. I wanted her to see me as an evil legacy, a subject of chaos.  
The thing I deserved to be known as.  
A monster.

I laughed. "Goodbye dear Celestia, dear Luna." I forcefully smiled, taking a bow, and posing in a comedic stance. I felt myself slowly turn to stone and gave a last wink at the alicorns. My last glance was with Luna. The only beautiful thing in this world, the thing so beautiful that it overcame every inch of insanity in me.


	9. Chapter Eight: Through the skies

CHAPTER EIGHT: THROUGH THE SKIES' EYES AND EARS.

"Canterlot is safe with the imprisonment of Discord. No more shall his mischief terrorise us. However, we must remember those who sacrificed themselves to save us. Let us all remember Discord's father, Romantica, who died saving the life of his child, Twinkle."  
Cheers echoed through the crowds of ponies that surrounded Celestia, who was trying with all her might not to smirk at her own success.  
"Twinkle shall be living with me, and when old enough, will become my student. But ponies, know this, Equestria will not be the same. Things will change. From this day onward, I will be in charge of controlling both day _and _night. Stay strong ponies."

The crowds of ponies let off their final cheer, and Celestia bowed her head to them. Screams of 'we love you princess!' and 'long live the princess!' could be heard as she flew back to her new castle, surrounded by the most beautiful moat. Pegasus ponies built it for her as a holiday home, a gift to say '"Thank you for restoring peace in Equestria!", though it was not as big as her castle in the sky, she still preferred it much more and had decided to move in to it. She smiled at the Pegasus guard as he opened the large door that lead to a glitzy corridor, with a golden thrown at the end. She smiled as she passed a brand new window. A picture of the imprisonment of Discord gleamed brightly in to the room. She flicked hair out of her eyes and strutted her way to the throne.  
A creaking door could be heard, as Luna timidly came in to the room and stood before Celestia. She was tired, all happiness sucked from her soul.  
"Good, Luna, I have some news to tell you." Celestia smiled at her sister, dismissing the guards from her side. She led her sister in front of the window and laughed.  
"From now on, I think it best that I control both day and night." She said.  
Luna opened her mouth in shock, but could only stutter "Oh… I… I understand, sister."  
Celestia smiled as Luna bowed her head in defeat and dismay.  
"Good, It's just that you're so tired… you need rest. Maybe one day, you'll be strong enough to control the night once again." Celestia nodded at her sister, making her way to the throne. She couldn't be happier; everything was going exactly to plan. The beast that was Discord had been defeated, by none other than herself, and ponies were bowing at her hooves. She had even become the sole ruler of both day and night and without a single fight too!

Luna made her way out of the large hall and in to the royal gardens. She looked on to a view that was peculiar and strange to her, life really had change since that fatal night.  
She walked through the gardens until she came to the centre, where the statue of Discord faced her. Luna thought it cruel that Celestia chose to display Discord in her own home, but she knew it was to make her stronger… that must be the reason, right? She began to feel tears falling on to her cheeks.  
"Discord… why did this happen?" she cried, falling to the floor, burying her head in her hooves.  
"Nothing is right anymore… everything has changed. I wish you were still here." She wept, struggling to stand. She wiped the tears from her eyes and delicately touched the statues face with her hoof. As she did so, a tingly sensation whizzed up her leg, it felt like a strong electric current and caused her to fall back in shock. "Wha-what?" she stuttered, when suddenly the floor beneath her began to float, and walls the colour of the night sky surrounded her.  
"Hello, dear Luna." Cackled the voice of Discord, who was not visible to her eye.  
"Discord? Is- is that you?" She murmured, not sure whether to be ecstatic that she could hear the voice of he who she missed so, or scared that he was returning to cause havoc in Canterlot.

"No Luna, not I, I am but a statue now, remember?" The voice said menacingly, whooshing Luna to a new setting. The night that he was turned, the night her heart was torn in to pieces. She looked at the endless black, she watched as Discord pleaded with her, telling her he loved her. She watched as she turned him away, too stubborn and hurt to understand.  
"Yes, yes I remember!" she shouted in a fierce almighty voice, which took her aback. It didn't sound like her at all.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she continued to shout, walking up to the image of herself, growing higher until she was looming over the Luna she once was. Her hair was pulled back so tightly, Luna felt that it would tear her skull apart. It tightly gripped to her head, as if it had a life of its own, and a piece of the blackness covered it, almost like a hat. She screamed in pain, as she was torn apart by some unknown forces. Why was she changing? Why was this happening?  
"I am the same chaos that dwelt within your beloved Discord!" The voice screamed hysterically, bursting in to fits of laughter. The laugh began to grow louder, until a young alicorn appeared before her. "I am the mighty Nightmare Moon!" the young alicorn screamed, falling down in laughter. It took a few minutes before Luna realised who this young alicorn was. A child Discord then appeared next to the young Luna, laughing and falling down with her. Suddenly, the young alicorn stood and looked in to the eyes of Luna.  
"You destroyed me, and now, I must destroy you!" and with a menacing evil laugh, the world grew brighter until Luna could no longer see. She shut her eyes tightly, screaming at the pain.  
She opened her eyes to see she was back in the gardens, before the statue of Discord.  
But something was different.  
Luna stood, finding that the appearance she had been given in the vision had come with her in to reality. The alicorn cackled, until the cackle turned in to an evil laugh. She stomped her hooves, as a blue cloud surrounded her. She was no longer Luna.  
She was Nightmare Moon.


End file.
